Old Men
by not the hat
Summary: Brian finds out about River and an immortal crashes the conversation.
1. The World Comes Crashing Down

The golden crown floated in the air just above the horizon sending a majestic glow to the surroundings, a woman with a sea of curls framing her face approached a familiar door, however, this was an unfamiliar occurrence for her because she had to ring the doorbell and wait for a man she had known for centuries but didn't know her. If the woman was correct, like she always was, well accept when she was wrong but she was never wrong, her vortex manipulator had brought her to the house exactly one week after its owners had gone off traveling with a mad man in a blue box, a time frame that wouldn't worry the man that came to water their plants whenever the occupants went gallivanting off exploring the universe.

The door opened wide to reveal a face, although aged, the woman recognised whilst she was wearing a face that had changed in every possible way since they last saw each other. "Hello, can I help you?" The man asked stopping the woman's trip down memory lane a pulling her back to the here now standing in front of a man who didn't know her. "Brian Williams, I am here about Amy and Rory" the lady uttered earning her a ticket inside.

Brian ushered her through the familiar house into the living room where the women saw a sofa for three in front of a T.V, a sofa that holds so many memories of the three of them, Amy, Rory and her. The woman sat in Amy's usual seat at the far end of the sofa whilst Brian sat in the corner Rory used to sit in. The pair would intentionally sit in those seats to squish her between them.

"I take it you're a friend of Amy and Rory's then seeing as you know my name. May I enquire as to yours?" Brian asked, tugging at the woman's heartstrings whilst reminding her that he didn't know who she was.

"I'm Professor River Song but you can call me River." The woman informed Brian trying to find the right words to explain to a man that his son and daughter in-law, the only family he has, is never coming home.

"What is it you wanted to tell me about Amy and Rory? Are they in trouble? Or did they send you as they thought I would be getting lonely?" Brian asked, obviously aware that River was the bringer of bad news but clinging to the last grain of hope and denial he could.

"I'm sorry Brian, there was an incident and they got trapped in nineteen thirty eight. They were alive and lived out their lives happily until they died of natural causes" River explained but it had got all too much for Brian.

"The Doctor promised me he would bring them home safe!" Brian yelled completely losing it at the thought of never being able to see his family again.

"The doctor had every intention of bring Amy and Rory home safe, they mean so much to him" River started to calmly explain.

"Then why did he leave them behind?" Brian asked confused as to why the doctor would leave them behind to live out their lives in the past if they were alive and well.

"He didn't want to but if he was to bring them back home it would cause a paradox that would tear the entire universe apart. The Doctor has sacrificed a lot of things he cares for just so that the universe can keep on existing. It doesn't mean he didn't love Amy and Rory but he is one of three people in the universe that have to make these incredibly hard sacrifices and decisions as for the other two we only exist because of him and his Tardis, but believe me when I tell you the Doctor would rather die than have the universe die" River tried to explain

"If that's so why didn't he come and tell me himself?" Brian questioned no feeling betrayed because The Doctor didn't come and tell him he had to find out from a stranger.

"Because at the moment The Doctor is blaming himself for losing Amy and Rory, going back over that day to see if there was anything he could of done differently to stop you from feeling that immense pain he knows all too well of losing a child." River Told Brian

"He doesn't know what it's like to lose a child. To feel this alone." Brian snapped

"I am afraid he does. The Doctor had to kill all his people, destroy his home in order to save the universe." River told Brian "that includes his family, his children, that were still alive and fighting the war. Not to mention time lords are telepathic beings so when the deed was done all of the voices that the doctor could feel inside his head were gone. The Doctor is the loneliest man in the universe as not only does he have no family he has no home and is the very last of his kind. All he has for company is a blue box that can take him anywhere in time and space except home. The Doctor is just a very lonely man that needs company, needs people to love like family and to show the stars. That was Amy and Rory, he will never forget them, he never does, the pain of losing them will never leave but one thing I do know is that Amy and Rory wouldn't change a thing"

Just as River finished talking the Tardis blue front door was knocked down.


	2. Blue Can Mean a Lot of Things

Jack had registered a reoccurring fluctuation at the exact same spot in London. It was almost as if someone was using a vortex manipulator. This led Jack to only one conclusion, The Time Agency.

Jack knew whatever they were doing in the 21st century it wasn't good news, so he decided to go to the location and wait for the blip that told him that the vortex manipulator had been used.

The house Jack was sitting opposite looked incredibly normal apart from the door.

The door was intriguing to any passer-by it would just appear a blue door, but if you have met _him_, the door is something else entirely.

The door is a signal that _he_ has been there. Because the door was blue but not just any ordinary kind of blue.

A lonely Blue.

A blue that comes from years of pain, a blue that brings hope and can save the universe.

A blue of age, adventure and running.

A blue that Jack had only seen once before on a ship called the Tardis that can travel through time and space piloted by a man of legend, perhaps the only real God. This man is special, _he_ doesn't believe _he_ is some great saviour instead _he_ believes all the troubles of the universe are _his_ and _he_ has caused them one way or another so he goes around trying to fix and help as much as possible.

But any person who has met _him _would know that _he_ is a good man.

Could _he_ have something to do with this or were the people who painted the door just lucky enough to mix the right colours together in the right proportions to get Tardis blue?

Jack didn't have long to wait for answers as out of nowhere a woman with majestic hair appeared and his own vortex manipulator gave a quiet beep to signal the use of another vortex manipulator.

Jack decided to let the woman get down to business before he interrupted that way he was more likely to find out what was going on. So he waited what he deemed apple time before getting up, walking across the road and crashing through the door gun in hand.

Jack walked in to the living room to find the woman he saw before with an obviously distraught man.


	3. 1 Imortal Vs 2 Mortals

Jack pointed his gun at the woman and got straight to the point "What is the time agency doing in twenty first century earth?" He asked

"Not even doing names now, very civilised. Also I think it's rather unfair one immortal against two mortals don't you think Jack?" River asked stunning Jack

"How do you know my name?" Jack asked out of surprise now sure that whatever the time agency were doing it involved him somehow.

"Spoilers" River said in her usual flirty tone "And just for the record I'm not a time agent."

"Then how did you get your vortex manipulator?" Jack asked still not believing the woman "And I still don't know your name." Jack reminded her.

"Professor River Song and that's Brian Williams." River informed Jack "and as for this old thing" River indicated to her wrist "Well, let's just say you can get anything on the black market"

Upon hearing the name River Song Jack immediately knew who he was dealing with. He had heard about the notorious murderer River Song who was the only person ever to escape from Stormcage. "You killed the Doctor" Jack accused.

"No she didn't, I saw the Doctor just a week ago and River here has just come from the Doctor to tell me my son and daughter in law are stuck in the past and can't come home" Brian informed Jack

"They must have meant a lot to him if he is sending somebody over to inform you of what happened" Jack confessed knowing that the Doctor wouldn't normally send someone.

"Well they should they were his in laws" River blurted out before realising what she had done.

"But Amy can't have children!" Brian exclaimed "and the Doctor would never marry" Jack added.

"well if you stop pointing your gun at me I will tell you all about his wife and then at the end of the story you can lock me up in one of torchwoods cells, though I doubt they will hold me" River suggested.

Jack lowered his gun and took a seat still on guard for any misbehaviours on Rivers behalf. "Only for his sake" jack said nodding towards Brian "he has just lost his son he deserves to know about his granddaughter"

"Well it all began on Amy and Rory's wedding night…


	4. Melody, Melody, Melody

"Well it all began on Amy and Rory's wedding night. The Doctor turned up and whisked them away, however, this didn't stop the newlyweds from consummating their marriage. It was during this exploit that they managed to conceive, unfortunately Amy was kidnapped before they discovered she was pregnant and replaced with a flesh avatar, so Rory and the Doctor didn't know anything was wrong until Amy went in to labour and the connection to the flesh avatar was severed. Rory and the Doctor went to Amy's rescue and on the asteroid Demons Run the Doctor went to battle against the kidnappers who took Amy. However, the Doctor was unable to save the baby girl whom Amy had named Melody Pond" River informed the pair

"Melody after Mels" Brian whispered.

River couldn't help but smile knowing Amy had named her daughter after her daughter "yes"

"What happed to my granddaughter?" Brian asked "Is she alright? Why did they want her?"

"Because Melody was conceived whilst the Tardis was in flight she was exposed to the time vortex and, therefore, became part time lord. This made Melody special she was part time lord and she was the Doctor's companion's child, for the people who took her there was no better person for the job, they wanted someone they could train to kill the Doctor" River said answering Brian's last question.

"But you killed the Doctor" Jack butted in.

"That I did" River smiled at Jack's misconception in thinking that because she killed the Doctor that meant Melody didn't need to be trained. "But that is later on in the whole scheme of events although I would like to remind you I was pardoned"

"Yeah, because apparently the man you killed never existed" Jack said stubbornly as he knew the Doctor was real and he was out for vengeance

"Excuse me we can quarrel about the rights and wrongs of the future justice system later, right now all I want to know about is Melody" Brian butted in angrily.

"Right, sorry" River apologised "Melody was taken and raised in 1960's America. Her captives trained her to be a weapon of mass destruction and fed her lies about the Doctor, telling her that he was a blood-soaked devil who was as evil as evil can be and must be stopped. She managed to escape and lived on the streets for a while, however, she got ill and died. But due to the time lord DNA running through her body she was able to regenerate, it's like getting a whole new body but as well as the outside being different aspects of the persons personality also changes" River explained to Brian "Melody regenerated in to a toddler and went off searching for her parents she went to Leadworth, however, when she arrived there she found that Amy and Rory were still children themselves so Melody shortened her name to Mels and used the last name Zucker."

Brian gasped "Mels is my Granddaughter"

"Yes she is" River confirmed

"You know Amy and Rory always acted like her parents she would, at the time we thought, jokingly call them Mum and Dad whenever they had a go at her for getting in trouble. Boy did Mels get in trouble, you know she stole a bus once and then drove it straight through the botanical gardens. She told us it was a short cut" Brian reminisced to Jack and River.

River smiled at the memory, she couldn't deny she liked causing lots of trouble. "Well, after Amy and Rory had returned from Demons Run they had a lot of crazy plans to attract the Doctors attention. Mels followed them one day in a stolen car. The Doctor showed up, Mels held him at gun point as he navigated the Tardis to pre-war Berlin. They were aiming for some time during the war but the Doctor isn't very good at piloting although admittedly that time it might have been Mels' fault as she shot the Tardis but only to prove the Doctor wrong as he said they were in a state of temporal grace so guns wouldn't work." River admitted

"When will the Doctor learn clever lies will always back fire" Jack sighed

"I think it's one of those things he will always do." River said "Anyway when they got there they learnt that Hitler was a lousy shot as he ended up hitting Mels instead of the person he was aiming at. Thus, causing Mels to regenerate in to a body Amy, Rory and the Doctor were all very familiar with and revealing her true identity. This new body of Melody's didn't have a specific name yet but Melody heard them using a name to describe her once she left the room to weigh herself. When she got back into the room she got straight to business and started her attempts to kill the Doctor, however, as soon as he realised who she was he had tidied up. He even had the nerve to switch on of the guns with a banana," River said with annoyance

"He did that to me too." Jack piped in

"Anyway Melody already knew it wouldn't be any type of gun to kill the Doctor, a man of peace who understands every type of warfare except perhaps the cruellest so Melody killed the Doctor with a kiss using lipstick laced with poison from the Judas tree. Unfortunately, for Melody the Teselecta recognised her as the women who killed the doctor and, deciding she was worth more than Hitler was, followed her as she ran away after she committed the fatal act. Once the Teselecta caught up with Melody, it started its punishment. Amy and Rory caught up and got beamed in to the Teselecta, the Doctor then swooped with the Tardis and even though he was dying the ridiculous man had wasted time getting changed." River said with a fond smile, "He tried his best to act as if nothing was wrong, he fought for Melody begged the Teselecta to leave her alone. Eventually Amy and Rory managed to do something inside causing the people inside to need to evacuate. The Doctor sent Melody to the Tardis telling her to save her parents and that as she was the child of the Tardis the Tardis would show her how to fly her" "Hang on the Doctor let somebody fly his Tardis!" Jack interrupted in shock because the Doctor did not let anybody fly his Tardis.

"Yes" River replied, "Melody managed to save Amy and Rory and they got back to the Doctor to hear his last words. He gave a message to Melody to give to the somebody with a name she had heard the Doctor calling out several times in the past few minutes. Melody asked Amy who this woman was, Amy managed to get the Teselecta to change shape into the mystery woman, and what Melody saw was a perfect replica of her new body. It was then that she realised how much the Doctor would mean to her and how much she means to the Doctor. Melody made the decision to use the rest of her regenerations to bring the Doctor back; however, she didn't know how to do it properly so she ended up being hospitalized. They left Melody in the 52nd century and she went to university to study archaeology, the Doctor visiting from time to time of course. Melody completed her doctorate on the Doctor and the day after she was made a doctor of archaeology Melody was abducted by the people who kidnapped her as a baby. Melody was forced in to an astro nought suit with special adaptations that she was forced into many times in her childhood. When Melody awoke she was in Lake Silencio, a lake in America, she rose out of the water and the Doctor walked towards her. He told her he knew who she was and that she was forgiven now and forever. Melody tried to change the fixed point of the Doctor's death and rewrite time, much to his protests, however, you can't change a fixed point and an explosion threatening the existence of the universe occurred, all of history happened at once. The Doctor tracked Melody down and on top of a pyramid confronted her. The Doctor of course didn't want this and knew how to end it, he married Melody on the top of the pyramid and with a kiss time went back to normal and Melody was back on the shore of Lake Silencio killing the Doctor. However, something important happened during that marriage ceremony on top of the pyramid. The Doctor asked Melody to look into his eyes and in doing so; she saw a miniature version of the Doctor. It was his plan to escape death. He had a Teselceta help him so that he could pretend to be dead and Melody would be free. Melody accepted her punishment of being sentenced to twelve thousand life sentences in the highest security prison in the known universe because she was finally free." River concluded

"Hang on you killed the Doctor at Lake Silencio. You had twelve thousand life sentences given to you." Jack said and then it dawned on him "You're Melody"

"Yes she is now I would appreciate it in future if you didn't aim a gun at my wife Jack," the Doctors voice said appearing out of nowhere.

"Doctor how did you get here?" Jack asked

"The Tardis has a silent setting didn't I tell you that Jack" The Doctor informed Jack "Hi Honey I'm home" The Doctor said to River

"And what sort of time do you call this" River said in her usual flirty tone.

"Well I thought I would wait until the big reveal was over, speaking of which, how are you doing Brian?" The Doctor asked as he turned his attention to a teary-eyed Brian.

"You're my granddaughter?" Brian asked River

"Yes"

"You're Mels"

"Yes"

"The Mels that was over here most days"

"Yes"

With that, Brian scooped River in to his arm enveloping her into a hug. Pulling away from her he wore a smile on his face and said "You have some explaining to do young lady I want to hear what you were thinking when you were busy making so much trouble"

River laughed "A little less of the young lady I think you are the youngest here" River said

"I don't look it" Brian laughed, "How old are you then?" Brian inquired

"Oh Grandfather don't you know never to ask a girl her age. I have actually lost count but let's put it this way I am well over a hundred." River admitted.

"How about you two?" Brian asked the men in the room.

"Oh I'm a thousand and something must be nearing two thousand," the Doctor told him

"And I am older than that" Jack told Brian

"Wow you do know how to make a man feel young. So am I the only human here?" Brian asked

"No, River is human plus, so she counts as human, and Jack is fully human, however, he is immortal. And I am actually half human on my mother's side so therefore theoretically all of us here have some human in us" The Doctor explained.

"Wait you're half human!" Jack exclaimed

"Why did you think the Time Lords hate me so much?" The Doctor asked

"Well you are pretty infuriating and you stole a Tardis," Jack reasoned

"Hey I didn't steal her I was going to return her." The Doctor defended "And I am not infuriating am I River?"

"I am not entering this discussion," River said with a twinkle in her eye causing the Doctor to huff.

"Doctor, what are you wearing?" Jack asked setting River and Brian off and causing the Doctor to pout.


End file.
